The invention relates to coupling devices and more specifically to a coupling member for quickly and easily attaching and detaching a firearm accessory to the front end of the gun barrel of a firearm that has at least three radially extending lug members adjacent its front end formed at predetermined spaced intervals from each other around its perimeter.
Presently there are lugged coupling apparatus on the market for attaching firearm accessories to the front end of the gunbarrel of a firearm that has radially extending lug members adjacent its front end, but these have not proven entirely satisfactory. One example of such a device is illustrated in the Bixler U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,426. Embodiments of this patent tested had right hand threads which proved to loosen during firing. Overtightening on installation was not 100% successful and made removal when hot impossible. Some examples of firearm accessories are flash hiders, silencers, grenade launchers, blank adapters and the like.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel coupling member for attaching firearm accessories to the front end of the gun barrel that may be quickly and easily removed therefrom.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel coupling member for attaching a firearm accessory to the front end of a gun barrel that uses a left hand thread on both the firearm accessory and the internal threading at the front end of the coupling member that will cause the natural rotation of the gas from the right hand rifling of the gun barrel to tighten the firearm accessory to the coupling member as it is fired.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel coupling member for attaching a firearm accessory to the front end of the gun barrel of a firearm that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel coupling member for attaching a firearm accessory to the front end of the gun barrel of a firearm that utilizes mating external lugs on the outer surface of the gun barrel and mating internal lugs on the interior of the coupling member.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel coupling member for attaching a firearm assembly to the front end of the gun barrel of a firearm which allows for changing the firearm accessory without completely removing the coupling member from the rear end of the accessory. Further, this invention requires less than two revolutions of the accessory from the coupling to effect complete removal.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent from time to time throughout the specification and claims as here and after related.